


【icon/leyan】文刻-云鱼与水

by sunmercury00



Category: LPL - Fandom, League of Legends RPF, 电竞同人
Genre: M/M, all言 - Freeform, 乐言 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunmercury00/pseuds/sunmercury00
Summary: 现实向虚构 不上升真人 微博云鱼与水 均设置粉丝可见
Relationships: con言, 冷言
Kudos: 1





	【icon/leyan】文刻-云鱼与水

**Author's Note:**

> 现实向虚构 不上升真人 微博云鱼与水 均设置粉丝可见

[13](https://shishushushuran.lofter.com/post/31bd21b2_1c9ec8ed3)

[07](https://shishushushuran.lofter.com/post/31bd21b2_1c9ec8ed3)

##  [【icon/leyan】文刻](https://shishushushuran.lofter.com/post/31bd21b2_1c9ec8ed3)

**关于文身的故事 可能危险 随缘见吧 感谢阅读**

刚洗完澡，卢崛穿着浴袍、头发湿漉漉地朝肩窝里滴水。他盘腿坐在沙发上，遥控器播来播去、发现全是一些意义不明的选秀节目，没有谢天宇之前他还能专心致志地欣赏下世界各地风情万种的美女，现在瞅上一眼就开始不住地心虚、因而渐渐失去了兴趣。

这究竟是怎么回事。

他从少年时起就浸在一群男孩子中间打打闹闹、四处奔忙，光裸的手臂在推搡中蹭来蹭去，夏天晃荡的短裤下展露出那些纤细光洁的小腿、互相吵闹着搭在一起。在汗水和愚蠢的笑话并行的少年时代，与其他所有男孩子毫无嫌隙的接触并没有给卢崛异样的情感，他们一例在聚餐中窈窕的姐姐身旁垂首顺眉、嗫嚅着害羞着不敢说话。

可谢天宇这个家伙在他的成熟前期骤然撞了进来，在他所有思想还没定型之前将一颗隐秘的钉子捶打了进来，因此他来不及焦灼于这样正常与否，自然而安适地进入了与另一个男人甜蜜的爱情中。

卢崛就躺在沙发上，热腾腾地，闭上眼睛，让谢天宇充满他的脑海里。

这个男人，扬起他的下巴，看谁都像是轻佻地睥睨，眼睛弯弯地狭长而迷蒙、睫毛长长地依附、像一条深刻的眼线。他就站在那儿，穿宽松T恤大裤衩人字拖，也让人忍不住要偷看。还有——他宽厚的脊背和胸膛、他蜿蜒深入的腰线，他湿漉漉只搭着一条浴巾的腰胯和坚实的腿。

卢崛有点隐秘地快乐，并在沙发上慵懒地翻了个身，紧闭着眼睛。

他用右手拂上自己的胸膛，沿着脉络让电流流淌，深入柔软的布料，手指在肚脐上旋转、那里像一个盛满露水和汁液的水洼。他想到谢天宇在那附近、那些绒乱的毛丛，从胸膛骨骼中隙向下、一直延绵到让人害羞、热得烫手的地方。

脸也开始发烫。像有一颗湿润饱满、滴落甜蜜汁水的桃子，被悉悉簌簌地挖走了内核、赠给了心里拴着的人，再顺滑地洞穿了他。谢天宇给他买的洗发露和沐浴液，好像也带着若有若无的澄香桃子味，从水雾缭绕的浴室一直延申开来，整个屋子都是这样的气味。

卢崛卸了力，仰着头大口呼吸。他继续沿着袍袖钻进去，从指尖、骨节、手腕，最后停靠在自己的圆润的肩头。

他想到，在谢天宇身上、有各种各样的文身。他沿着自己的动作去一一回忆，在手背上、从小骷髅变成了雾盖似的黑云，印刻在手臂皮肤上的FOREVER YOUNG和STEP BY STEP ICON，还有只有他知道并且抚摸过的小标志。

他叹了一口气，长长了的指甲用力戳进皮肤，压出五个半圆形的指甲印。

“不疼吗。”他碰碰手上的印子，还在想那些认识谢天宇之前就已印刻在他身上的痕迹，那些痕迹是怎么形成的？是用细长的针管把颜色填进去的吗、谢天宇又在想什么？总之，“还好没有女人的名字。”

卢崛在心里想，又瘪着嘴呆呆地回忆那些文身，“挺酷的。”

“好想搞一个。”

十八岁的卢崛感受到支配自己身体的坦荡，他想如果要把一些东西记录在身体上，那么什么才是最值得的。是自己与众不同的职业、还是值得纪念的十八岁？应该是自己的爱好、还是这辈子最想拿到的那个奖杯？

这些东西在他的脑海里走马灯似的过了一遍，可什么都没有留下。什么都想不出来的卢崛顶着在沙发上磨得乱蓬蓬的头发，肩颈用力把自己折腾起来，从茶几上拿了一盒椰汁，吧唧着嘴叼着吸管玩儿。他划拉划拉手机，突然想到点什么，自己笑了一下，从沙发上愉快地跳坐起来，冲去房间、在挂着的包里翻到了自己想找的东西。

谢天宇回来的时候已经快到十二点。今天全队放假之前去了趟洋房，马哥一如既往的豪气作陪，连喝了几轮才各自兴尽而归。本来VG和OMG正好放假时间凑到一起，两个小胡都跟着去蹭了一顿，就卢崛死要面子嫌弃自己今天没洗头没洗澡，硬是要回家不去聚餐。好让小胡在酒桌上对谢天宇一顿调侃，笑得前仰后合，“谢天宇你愁坏了吧，小孩儿可真不好养。”

这是实话实说，谢天宇也没法反驳。

毕竟卢崛再怎么长大，在谢天宇心里还只是个小孩儿，不仅长得小、心思也小、只有脾气是大的。心里想着，谢天宇推开卧室的门，被充足的冷气喷了一脸。

他酒意上头，还略微有些发懵，就看见卢崛正对着他袒露胸膛，浴袍只是将将搭在肩膀上。 

“冻死。”谢天宇拿他没办法，回身去拿了件外套要给小孩子披上，可就在手要触碰到卢崛身体的时候，他才发现卢崛敞着胸膛就是要给他看的。

卢崛平滑而柔韧的胸膛，在两距之间、那片骨骼上，正用黑色的文身墨水刺着他的名字、他的ID，在米白的灯光下，与皮肤的原色产生极大的色差，有点刺眼。

“WOC。”“卢崛你有毛病啊。”

没忍住，谢天宇还是把卢崛骂了一顿。

明明他自己从上到下文得花里胡哨，却在卢崛这儿变得保守了起来，他满口酒气喷到卢崛脸上，脸颊红红的不知道该跟卢崛说什么。

他在这个世界上周游两轮，也只是在最近几年才琢磨出少年时期所谓狂放的本质只是幼稚，他把很多挫败后的丧气话安慰话当作至理名言，以为文刻在身体上，就能勇往直前洗心革面。可后来他才发现，很多事情只能是半由人事半由天，成绩、爱情、还有很多很多错过就难以挽回的，都是这样。人是没有必要去和自己置气的。

卢崛被谢天宇呛了一顿，正要跳起来还击，可是却听见这个发型狂野装扮随性的男人，叹了口气，随即抱住了自己，一起侧躺在柔软的床垫上。

他们的头发散落在一起，鼻尖擦着鼻尖，眼睛望着眼睛。谢天宇用指尖轻轻地碰卢崛的文身，一下又一下像对婴童的抚慰，他声音低沉而产生很多摩擦音，“疼不疼啊。”

“你不怕疼吗。”

他抬起自己的手臂，展示那一大片诡谲的图案，“疼死了吧。我文这个的时候，哭了三次。太tm疼了。”

卢崛傻小子一样，露出一排整齐的白牙笑了起来，他正要和谢天宇解释。

但谢天宇已然酒意上头，开始展露他百般万般骄横霸道的爱意。他把卢崛掀翻在床垫上，将自己撑起来，用湿漉漉的声音在卢崛耳边喃喃。

“你还小。”

“你干嘛要这么爱我。”

“啊？为什么啊。”

谢天宇迷糊了，既像低声耳语诉说、又像对自己呆呆地自白。

卢崛要把他推开，“哎呦，喜欢你也不行吗。”

结果谢天宇叹着气把他按了回去，他用呼涌着热气的沉重鼻息，在卢崛敞开的胸膛上周游寻觅。

“宝宝，我该拿你怎么办才好。”

他再一声叹气，用粗粝的舌尖细细舔舐那一片青黑，用牙齿轻轻地啧那一块皮肉。他深情而温柔地拜见一方神祈，用他的唇舌告慰所有既往与未来的爱意。

卢崛在笑，一方面是痒痒，另一方面又有了捉弄谢天宇的快意。

任是酒醉的谢天宇也琢磨出来了不对，甫一抬头，带着齿间黑色的污渍。

卢崛胸前那几个黑色的字母，带着用小刀裁剪并不平整的毛边儿，全来自一方黑色的纹身贴，现在被谢天宇整个啃食了下来。

他气急败坏，可带着一嘴乱七八糟的黑色污渍，他闭嘴也不是说话也不是，撑在床垫上无能狂怒，形状颇像一只肥美炸毛的黑猫。

END.

  
[● con言](https://shishushushuran.lofter.com/tag/con%E8%A8%80) [● 冷言](https://shishushushuran.lofter.com/tag/%E5%86%B7%E8%A8%80) [● 电竞同人](https://shishushushuran.lofter.com/tag/%E7%94%B5%E7%AB%9E%E5%90%8C%E4%BA%BA)

### 评论(6)

### 热度(111)


End file.
